


nose kisses

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, oh how i love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user fantasticalmemories</p>
<p>How about something nose kisses, like one randomly does it and the other is all ?????what to feel???</p>
            </blockquote>





	nose kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses are nice. I wish I had someone to kiss with ; u ;

Aomine was lounging around Kagami’s living room, lazily draped on the couch. He’d routinely drop by the apartment around luchtime. They’d eat lunch (while arguing), rest for an hour (while arguing), and play basketball until the sun sets (of course, while arguing).

Today wasn’t any different. He and Kagami had just finished eating lunch and the latter was washing dishes. Aomine’s attention was on the television (who would have thought that peanuts are used in making dynamite) and he didn’t notice Kagami walking up to the couch normally like he usually did every time he finished cleaning up, drying his hands on his jeans.

Kagami flicked water at his face. “Oi. Aomine.”

He turned to face Kagami, slightly confused and irritated at the water flicking, and Kagami swooped in and kissed his nose lightly.

Aomine jerked back, shocked and baffled; the warm spot on the tip of his nose getting warmer by the moment.

“Wh- wha- at was that???” he dumbly spluttered, pointing at Kagami and then at his nose.

Laughing, Kagami kissed his nose again. He was enjoying the dumbstruck look on the typically obnoxious looking ace.

“It’s nothing. Just felt like trying something new.”

He looked thoughtfully at Aomine. “You didn’t like it?”

Aomine pulled him onto the couch, tucking Kagami’s head underneath his chin. He buried his face onto his hair, breathing in the calming scent of his shampoo before nuzzling the redhead’s nose with his own.

“It’s okay, I guess.”


End file.
